roughdraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Superhero Squad
Comebacks #Team members #Back-up #Team trainers #Reserves Team members #Mind Mage/ Brick Sharpe (Leader)- Powers: Telekinesis and Telepathy. #Waterfall/ Leila Evers (Deputy leader)- Powers: Hydrokinesis-Transport: Team jet; also, self-propelled flight. #Stone Knight/ Colin Robinson (Field ops and weapons/armoury keeper)- Powers: Aero and Geo/Terrakinesis- Transport: Floating piece of rock. #Elongated Boy/ Ron Dibny (Son of Elongated Man)- Powers: Finite ability to stretch and shape his body- Transport: Team Jet (Mentor: Elongated Man) #Chick Canary/ Mara Able- Powers: Supersonic Screech- Transport: Team Jet (Mentor: Black Canary). #Ember/ Aurora Connors- Powers: Pyrokinesis- Transport: Team jet but also self-propelled flight. #Black Hawk/ Ryan Padilla (Covert ops)- Powers: Skilled marksman who can leap farther than a normal human; skilled martial artist- Transport: Team jet. Back-up The Comebacks is assisted by the Justice League even though they don't need it most of the time. The team is sent on missions the Justice League are too busy to deal with; which is most of the time. The First Hand is also an ally of the Young Justice, as when the First Hand is off duty, they spend time in eachothers base. While Young Justice has Mount Justice, The First Hand now inhabits Cape Justice which, is the base near Cape Cod in Massachussetts. Team trainers The person in charge of the day to day care of the First Hand is Maxima whose powers are: Optical beams, Telekinesis, Hypnosis, Force Field generation, Telepathy, Empathy as well as Superhuman Speed, Endurance and Strength. She, in Batman, Black Canary and Wonder Woman, is the best choice for the team as Canary and Batman are stuck with Young Justice. The Justice League member in charge of field training is Power-girl. H er powers include: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Hearing and Endurance, Freeze-Breath, Microscopic, X-ray, Telescopic, Heat Vision, Invulnerability, Flight and Healing factor. She, like Superman, is a Kryptonian and was advised for the job by Black Canary, as Canary thinks Power-Girl, a.k.a Kara, is "a worthy opponent". Another staff member who makes regular appeances is Ray, he is a substitute and also does fitness training. If anyone has abnormal talent he is the assesment guide. Reserves #Angel (no last name)- Powers: wings and mace- Transport: can fly. #Gravita/ Kara Smith- Powers: Ability to manipulate minor gravitational pulls and gravity itself- Transport: Preferably Jet but can fly with gravity’s help. #Amalia/ Anakliumi Oshanuma (African name)- Powers: Mimics the abilities of any animal that has ever lived on Earth- Transport: Flight (As bird). #Empath/ Ariana Grace- Powers: empathy and telekinisis- Transport: levitation. #Techno/ Tom Cahill- Powers: Ability to manipulate technology- Transport: Team Jet. #Ditto/ Nathan Andrews- powers: duplication- Transport: Team jet. #Ultra/Vera Hill- Powers: Ability to disintegrate matter through touch or through beams- Transport: Team Jet- Condition: On Lockdown by energy force-fields #Blue Burst/ Sarah Shockz - Powers: can fly and the ability to shoot lightning out of herfinger tips as well as summon a wolf made of electricity known as Shockz- Transport: a floating plate of electrictiy. #Molecule/ Max Lance- Powers: Molecular Manipulation- Transport: Team Jet. #Polo/ Victor Redstone- Powers: Superhuman strength and skilled Marksman- Tranport: Team Jet. #Celestia/ Julie Day- Powers: Light absorption and generation, can also fly- Transport: flying. #Black Beetle/Eric Preston- Powers: Uses Black Scarab as his super suit- Transport: Flight (Suit) (Mentor: Blue Beetle).